Friends to Lovers
by Luna Ichinomiya
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as " NO GOOD TSUNA " received a letter and he'll be transferred from Namimori Chuu in Japan to Vongola Academy in Italy by the request of his siblings and meets the sadistic prefect-who-loves-biting-herbivores-to-death...AU/ On HIATUS
1. Letter and Departure

This is my other fanfic and I did my best to be perfect but I know there will be a few/a lot of mistakes…

Me: -sigh- School will start soon…

Tsuna: Nikki-san…Do you hate school?

Me: No, I don't hate school but I hate it when my classmates are noisy, backstabber and plastic

Tsuna: Oh…

Me: Tsuna…Please do the disclaimers…

Tsuna: Nikki-san doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters or-

Me: the story will be disaster…-gloomy-

Tsuna: Y-you don't have to say that

Me: It's okay

Tsuna: Okay…I guess

Me & Tsuna: On with the story and read it with your dying will!

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1 : Letter and Departure<strong>

Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada also known as Dame-Tsuna received a letter from a school in Italy called Vongola Academy last week and the letter said that he will be transferred from Namimori Chuu to Vongola Academy by the end of the week. And the letter was requested by his siblings

_Flashback_

"_Tsu-kun, there's a letter for you" Nana, tsuna's mother said_

"_Hai!"Tsuna said_

_Tsuna went downstairs then went to the kitchen to see her mom cooking_

"_Kaa-san… where's the letter?" Tsuna asked_

"_Ah…I put it on the table" Nana said while she placed the egg and bacon on the plate._

"_Arigatou…" Tsuna said and went to the table and picked the letter and opened and read it._

_Inside the letter_

_Dear Tsunayoshi Sawada,_

_We would like to inform you that you will be transferred here in Italy by the end of the week and by the request of your siblings. We already paid for you fees and so on. You will be assisted by Miss Rima Fujisaki until you arrived. We will explain to you what are the school rules and regulations and other things about this school._

_We will wait for your arrival and don't worry, you can contact your mom when you arrived._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Vongola Academy Chairman_

_Timoteo Del Vongola._

"_Tsu-kun…What's inside the letter?" Nana asked._

"_Kaa-san…The letter said that I'll be transferred to Italy by the end of the week."Tsuna said._

"_Requested by?" Nana asked again._

"_Nii-san, Nee-san and Natsu" Tsuna muttered but her mother heard it._

"_Isn't it great? You can be with your brothers and sister" Nana squealed _

"_Demo-"Tsuna said and was cut by Nana._

"_Tsu-kun…Don't worry about mama and you'll be okay there, okay?"_

"_Demo-"Tsuna was cut again._

"_No buts Tsu-kun…I'll be fine and You'll do great there and You can meet new friends okay?" Nana said._

"_Hai…" Tsuna said with a hint of sadness._

_Flashback Ends_

"Tsu-kun, you have to pack your things and check your ticket and you have to go to sleep early and your flight is 5:30 in the morning." Nana said

"Hai!" Tsuna said while packing his things and checked his ticket, visa and etc. And Tsuna went to the bathroom downstairs and took his bathroom utensils. Tsuna went out the bathroom walked upstairs and went back to his room and placed his bathroom utensils in his bag and walked to his desk and took all his gadgets (A/N: I-pod, PSP, Laptop & Cellphone ) went back to his bed and placed it in his bag and he zipped it and he hopped on the bed and he fell asleep.

Few Hours later…

"Tsu-kun…you have to wake up or else you'll be late for your flight." Nana said and it shot Tsuna up out of the bed towards the bathroom and a few minutes later went out and looked himself at the mirror after that he faced his mother

"Kaa-san, I-I'm gonna m-miss you and be safe here in Namimori" He said and felt his cheeks became wet. Nana was touched by what Tsuna said and hugged his son

"Tsu-kun…be careful okay?" Tsuna nodded to his mother and picked his things and went outside towards the taxi and he glanced once more before he went inside while Nana waved her hands. The taxi driver started the engine and drove away towards the airport.

After an hour…

Tsuna went out side the taxi and payed the driver and was about to walked inside when a lady in her late twenties appeared and walked towards Tsuna

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the Lady said

"H-h-hai" Tsuna said with a surprise look on his face.

"Oh…did I startle you? By the way…I'm Fujisaki Rima, you will be in my care until we reached the Vongola Academy" Rima said while the guards took Tsuna's luggage and Rima and Tsuna followed behind the guards towards the Vongola's private jet plane

"Please go inside Sawada-san…the plane will take off in a minute" Rima said

"Hai…" Tsuna said and hopped in the plane.

And the plane started the engine and prepared to take off….

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Glossary:<p>

Hai = Yes

Kaa-san = Mother

Arigatou = Thank you

Nii-san = Brother

Nee-san = Sister

Demo = But

* * *

><p>AN: Is it good? or bad? Please review

Me: I hope it's okay…

Tsuna: Don't worry…It's just your second fic.

Me: I know…

Tsuna: Please review so Nikki-san wouldn't discourage herself

Me:….

Tsuna & Me: Please Read and Review with your dying will…


	2. Arrival and School Rules & Regulation

Minna~! Here's the second chapter of Friends to Lovers…

Hope you like it…and thanks for the reviews

And sorry for the late update…^^

Me: -mutter some curses-

Tsuna: Nikki-san…

Me: Hmm?

Tsuna: -shivers in fear- W-w-why is H-h-Hibar-ri-san doing here?

Me: Where? (Hibari enters)

Tsuna: Hiiieee!

Hibari: Herbivore…(growls)

Me: Uh- Oh well. Tsuna, Hibari…Please do the disclaimers before something might happen…-sweatdropped-

Hibari: This Herbivore ( refers to me ) does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the Herbivores and me

Tsuna: Or the story will be disaster? And it belongs to Amano-sensei

Me: -nods- But Hibari and Tsuna belongs to each other

Tsuna: -blush- N-n-Nikki-san!

Hibari: -smirk-

Me: On with the story…-smile innocently-

* * *

><p>Warnings: OOC, wrong grammar?<p>

'_thought'_

"_talking on the phone'_

"Talking"

Pairings: HibarixTsuna, GiottoxOC, AlaudexNatsu (you can suggest your favorite pair)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Arrival and School Rules &amp; Regulation<strong>

_Recaps_

"_Oh…did I startle you? By the way…I'm Fujisaki Rima, you will be in my care until we reached the Vongola Academy" Rima said while the guards took Tsuna's luggage and Rima and Tsuna followed behind the guards towards the Vongola's private jet plane_

"_Please go inside Sawada-san…the plane will take off in a minute" Rima said_

"_Hai…" Tsuna said and hopped in the plane._

_And the plane started the engine and prepared to take off…._

* * *

><p><span>Italy – ( Saturday )9:00 am<span>

Tsuna was sleeping when the plane landed. Rima tried to wake Tsuna up but no reaction so she had no choice but to use that method.

She lowered her head until it reached to Tsuna's ear and whispered seductively.

"Sawada-san…If you don't wake up now. I'll kiss you or I will ravish you to death." and that sentence woke Tsuna up and looked at Rima with a _what-the-heck _look.

Rima looked at Tsuna's face and laughed all of a sudden

"Hahaha Sawada-san…Your face is priceless hahaha…" Rima said while restraining herself from laughing.

"Mou Fujisaki-san…who would want to be kissed or ravished by you anyway." Tsuna pouted.

"Anyways, let's go…We don't want the chairman and the SC members to worry, right?" Rima said while walking outside towards the Vongola's private black limo

"Yes" Tsuna said while entered the car and started and drove away

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the car<strong>

"So Sawada-san…Do you know the regulations in the academy?" Rima asked

"No…Don't know but my intuition tells me that it can't be good or something like that." Tsuna said while Rima laughed at how funny Tsuna was

"Sawada-san…you're really interesting." Rima said while Tsuna blushed

"Umm Fujisaki-san… are you a teacher?" Tsuna asked

"Nope…but I'm the vice chairman of the school"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So…can you tell me about the school?"

"Umm…the school is an elite school but in my opinion; the school is a prestigious school with many spoiled brats. There are some students enroll the academy to study by taking an entrance exam and some students just enroll the Academy by fame or influence but there are some students enrolled there by request and your one of them"

"Okay…umm please continue."

"Well there are girls in the academy so you can find a girl in your dreams or you can be friends with the girls but the girls can be scary sometimes and they were possessive when it comes to boys and be careful when you want to make friends with the boys"

"Why?"

"Because if you become friends with them…you'll never know of what might happen to you. They are beasts in human disguise and please be careful or you might lose something important to you. Do you understand?"

"H-hai…I u-under-s-stand." Tsuna was trembling with fear

"One more thing…you shouldn't mess with the Disciplinary Chairman or you'll be bitten to death"

"H-hai" Tsuna said while nodded like there was no tomorrow.

Then suddenly the car stopped and a guard opened the door and Rima went out and Tsuna followed. Tsuna then scanned his surrounding and his eyes widen.

The Academy was very big to Tsuna's opinion

Why? Because the school was really big; the gate was big like a gate from a castle with giant wall beside it.

"Sawada-san, Let's go" Rima said then walking inside and Tsuna followed while the guards took Tsuna's luggage and walked towards their destination.

While walking, Tsuna observed the place:

'_This school is very big, the trees were like guards that make ways to a royal family to walk in my opinion, a fountain in front of the office and the flowers were placed around the fountain and was tended properly. This place is fine, I guess but I have to do my best so they would not call me Dame-Tsuna anymore' _ While Tsuna was in his own thoughts.

'_I hope this kid will be fine even if his sibling are here to guide him…Better finish this business then warn him before it's too late' _Rima thought while looking at Tsuna then the two of them went inside the office building and reached the door that said "_Chairman's Office._" She knocked on the door then the door opened and the two went inside. When Tsuna was about to thank the man who opened the door to them, someone hugged him and caught Tsuna by surprised, when Tsuna turned his head on the left, he caught a glimpse of light brown hair and it's very familiar and when he feel that the person in front of him stopped hugging him pushed him away a little and he looked at Tsuna and Tsuna's eyes widen.

Why?

Because the person in front of Tsuna was his twin brother Natsu wearing a black stripe T-shirt, beige short pants and white sneakers. Natsu has orange eyes and his hair are like Tsuna's but Natsu's hair are light brown.

Tsuna then hugged his twin.

They didn't see each other for 5 years so they missed each other so much but Rima coughed to get their attention so they had to let go so they can start.

Tsuna then turned his to his front and looked at an old man sitting on his chair and the old man begun to speak

"Tsunayoshi Sawada…Am I right? the old man asked

Tsuna just nodded while holding Natsu's hand

"I'm Timoteo Del Vongola the Chairman of this school…Nice to meet you" Timoteo introduced himself then bowed while Tsuna bowed in return

"And I think you know the Vice Chairman…right?

Tsuna nodded again

Then Timoteo turned his head to his side and he told them to introduce themselves and the two nodded then they faced Tsuna

"Tsunayoshi…I think you don't remember me. I'm Ieyasu Sawada but they call me Giotto…I'm the President of the Student Council and your older brother" Giotto introduced himself with a sad smile on his face. Giotto was wearing a white polo, blue pants and black sneakers.

Before the other introduce, Tsuna ran towards his brother then hugged him tightly

"Stupid onii-san…Who said I don't remember you?" Tsuna said

"I thought you don't remember me because you hugged Natsu while you ignored me" Giotto stated

"That's why you're a stupid…Sawada-kaichou(1).Always jumps on conclusions" A girl with brown hair, pair of cerulean eyes and a baby face wearing a baby blue T-shirt, white skirt, white stockings and light blue shoes.

"What did you say?" Giotto growled but the girl ignored him and faced Tsuna.

"Sorry for my rudeness Sawada-san. I'm Kairi Hanazawa the Vice President of the Student Council and I'm sorry on his behalf for his idiocy…He's just happy to see you again" Kairi said just to annoy Giotto more.

Tsuna just laughed then turned his head to face Natsu

"Even though you know me already…I have to introduce myself. I'm Natsu Sawada… I'm the Treasurer of the Student Council, nice to meet you" Natsu introduced and smiled

"Tsunayoshi-kun…since Hanazawa-san and your brothers are here. They'll give you a tour around then they'll show you your room then tell you the rules & regulations but before that…here's your schedule and don't worry about your school supplies. They'll deliver it to you tomorrow."

"Arigato gozaimasu(2)" Tsuna thanked the Chairman then Timoteo faced the three SC members

"I expect you three to do your job and bring hospitality to Tsunayoshi-kun…okay?" Timeoteo said

"Hai" the three said in unison then left the room with Tsuna except for Rima.

Rima then asked Timoteo

"Chairman…Is it okay for you that Sawada Tsunayoshi enrolled this school?"

"I don't know but I assure you that he will change this colorless school into a colorful school filled with love and happiness" Timoteo said

"I hope so…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hallways<strong>

Kairi and the three sibling were walking in the hallways toward the exit on the back while talking about school

"So Tsuna/Tsunayoshi…How's mom? Is she okay? Is her health stable?" Natsu and Giotto asked at the same time

"Mom's okay…She misses the two of you because you two weren't visiting us even summer or Christmas. She really misses you two and now I'm here and mom is really sad" Tsuna answered

"Sawada-san, why don't you give a call to your mom? I know she wants to hear your voice and your brother's since they were busy so they couldn't visit the two of you back in Japan" Kairi butted in

"Umm…my cellphone is in my bag" Tsuna said

"Here borrow mine…I know you miss your mom so give it a try, ne(5)?" Kairi insisted so Tsuna has no choice but to do it so Tsuna flipped the cellphone open then type their house number and then pressed the call button and the phone ringed then someone answered.

"_Moshi moshi_,(3) _this is Sawada Residence…How may I help you?" _Nana asked

"Mom…This is Tsuna"

"_Ah Tsu-kun…How was the school? Is it beautiful? Do you have friends now?"_

"Umm…the school was fine, the place is beautiful and I have."

"_Oh? That's good…So did you see your brothers and sister?"_

"Hai except nee-san…Mom, Natsu and nii-san wants to talk to you" Tsuna said

"_Of course…"_ Nana said then Tsuna gave it to Natsu.

"Mom…" Natsu and Giotto said

"_Natsu? Giotto?Is that you two?"_ Nana asked

"Hai…" Natsu and Giotto said

"_How are you both and your sister? Do you eat well? Why you two didn't visit us last summer?"_

"We're fine mom, yes and we didn't have time because of student council activities" Natsu and Giotto replied

"_Oh…well visit me when you three with Tsu-kun have time…okay?_

"We will" Natsu and Giotto said

"_I have to go now…don't worry about me and enjoy your time at school"_ Nana said then hung up.

Natsu gave the cellphone back to Kairi and before they know it. They've reached the door in the back and Giotto being the gentleman he was opened the door then went outside with Kairi and the twins.

The school yard was big. There was also a fountain in the center. There was a two-way direction.

Tsuna and the others begun to walk and then turned left. Tsuna begun to observed the place but was cut when Natsu asked him

"Tsuna, Do you have a girlfriend?" Tsuna choked in surprise

"W-w-what? W-why you did you t-think that?" Tsuna asked while choking

"Nothing, if you don't have a girlfriend. It means you're gay" Natsu said while grinning like mad and Tsuna blushed. Natsu loves to tease Tsuna to death.

"NO! I'M NOT GAY!" Tsuna said

"Really? I don't believe you. Your cute so why?" Natsu asked

"U-u-umm…how should I put it, I don't know." Tsuna said

"You don't know? Giotto nii-san, help me make Tsuna tell the truth!" Natsu said then turned his head to Giotto.

"Let him be Na-chan. He needs privacy" Giotto said calmly while Tsuna muttering thanks and Natsu just 'hmph' then Kairi asked Tsuna

"Sawada-san…Do you know the school's rules and regulations? If not, we'll tell you and give you the map of the school" Tsuna shook his head

"Okay...First is the dorm rules, you have to come back from dinner by 8:00 pm because the gate will be closed by that time and the Disciplinary Committee will patrol to see if the students were in their room or slacking off and whatsoever." Natsu started

"The second rule is the school system, you will be graduated if you turned 20 years old and you have to do your best to make to the top and if you were one of the ranked 20 scholar students. You were rewarded to visit your mother anytime you want but it's only once." Kairi continued

"If you want to visit mom every week or month, you have to make yourself one of the top 20 ranked students in this campus. Of course, the Middle School and High School were different when it comes to rules…" Giotto stated

"The rules for the age… If you reach 17 years old, you'll be transferred from Middle School to High School." Kairi finished.

"And for the warning Tsuna…Don't mess or do anything stupid in front of the Disciplinary Chairman or else…" Natsu warned Tsuna

While Tsuna just gulped in fear

'_Like what Fujisaki-san said…Don't mess with the Disciplinary Chairman but I couldn't get careless. Like what my former tutor said, you have to be cautious at all times and make a wrong move, you're dead.' _Tsuna thought

But before Tsuna could asked why…he bumped into someone and before the three SC members turned their heads to see what happen. The person Tsuna bumped into spoke

"Herbivore"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Glossary:<p>

(1) means president

(2) Thank you very much

(3) means hello when your talking on the telephone or cellphone

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long update but since school has started, I don't have time but I manage to do it. I have to balance my time for study and for updating this fic.

Tsuna: So...

Me: Before that…I have to greet Mukuro a belated Happy Birthday and since Mukuro's birthday was yesterday. I will write a fic for him but Who do you think should I pair with Mukuro?

Tsuna: Umm…you have to go to Nikki-san's profile then vote or vote via review

Me: Before I forgot…Where's Hibari?

-Hibari enters-

Hibari: Herbivore -growls-

Tsuna/Me: Me?

Hibari: No, nothing…

Me: Tsuna, Hibari…please read the card

Tsuna: Please read and review

Hibari: Or you'll be bitten to death

Me: See you again…^^


	3. Hibari Kyoya, Sister and Roommates

Minna~! Chapter 3 is here and sorry for the late update since I've been busy with school

Hope you like it…

And thank you for reviewing this fic *HUG*

Me: Hibari appeared, huh.

Hibari: Herbivore - growls -

Me: W-what is it?

Hibari: Why is my herbivore being hugged by that herbivorous ancestor of his?

- points at Tsuna who's being hugged by Giotto -

Me: Jealous? - smirks -

Hibari: …

Me: Don't worry… you will have your time with Tsuna alone

- pats Hibari's back - And do the disclaimers… please - puppy eyes -

Hibari: - sighs - Herbivore doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or me and the herbivores

Me: It belongs to Amano-sensei and on with the story… - smiles -

**Chapter 3:Hib****ari Kyoya****, Sister and Roommate?**

_Recaps_

"_And for the warning Tsuna…Don't mess or do anything stupid in front of the Disciplinary Chairman or else…" Natsu warned Tsuna_

_While Tsuna just gulped in fear_

'_Like what Fujisaki-san said…Don't mess with the Disciplinary Chairman but I couldn't get careless. Like what my former tutor said, you have to be cautious at all times and make a wrong move, you're dead.' Tsuna thought _

_But before Tsuna could asked why…he bumped into someone and before the three SC members turned their heads to see what happen. The person Tsuna bumped into spoke_

"_Herbivore" _

"Herbivore"

Tsuna looks at the person he just bumped onto and that person is none other than the 'Disciplinary Committee Chairman' Hibari Kyoya and Tsuna received a glare from the said person and was about to drew out something from his sleeves.

But Giotto, Natsu & Kairi stopped Hibari before he did and told him that Tsuna's a transfer student and Hibari just stood there while glaring at Tsuna.

Tsuna being Tsuna, just shrieked like a girl then runs and hides behind Kairi while Kairi being the calm person she was and Giotto and Natsu was trying to stop Hibari from biting their younger brother to death.

Before Kairi asked something, they heard a footstep towards their location and that person just spoke

"What are you guys doing? And who's this?"

Tsuna, Hibari and the rest just turned their head to see Daniela Sawada

"Daniela, fancy meeting you here… Why are you here, anyway?" Kairi greeted and asked

"I was searching for Giotto and you since you were called by Miss Fujisaki and I saw you guys here…And answer my question earlier, Hanazawa" Daniela said

"I can't believe you forgot your own brother, Daniela-senpai" Kairi was shocked at Daniela

"Eh?" Daniela looked at Tsuna then her eyes widened in surprised and hugged Tsuna with her "death hug"

Tsuna was surprised to see her sister and realized that he can't breathe and tried to get away from her hug

"D-Daniela-nee… can't… breathe…"

Daniela realized that her brother can't breathe, she let go of him and asked him like they didn't saw each other for 100 years (a/n: I'm exaggerating)

"Tsu-chan, how's mom in Japan? Do you eat properly? Do you have a girlfriend? What's your first impression in this school? Do you think you can survive here for 6 years?" and so on.

"Onee-chan, first of all… Calm down, okay? I'll answer every question but one by one, okay?"

Daniela nodded

"Okay, Mom is fine in Japan and of course I eat properly." He didn't bother to answer the remaining questions.

"You didn't answer all of my questions, Tsu-chan" Daniela pouted

Tsuna sighed and answered "I don't have a girlfriend and I don't know if I can survive here…"

Daniela nodded, satisfied with the answers and she looked at Giotto and asked "Did he know his room?"

"We were about to go to his room" Giotto answered

"Do you know who is Tsu-chan's roommate?" Daniela asked

After Daniela mentioned the word "Roommate", the other Two Sawada turns blue at the realization and wants to go to the Chairman's office again but they were stopped by Kairi who was glaring at them and told them to calm down so the two had no choice but to obliged to do what Kairi told them or else…

Tsuna just tilted his head in confusion. He had no clue at what they were talking about. And was about to ask but Kairi beat him first

"We should go inside so Tsunayoshi-kun can rest and we will talk about the rules tomorrow… I need to do something…" Then Kairi looked at Natsu and Giotto

"And you two need to come with me and help" Kairi continued while walking inside the dorm but stopped and looked at Hibari and asked

"Are you coming with us?"

"I don't crowd with herbivores, Omnivore" Hibari replied and walked away

Kairi just sighed and continued to walk inside while the others followed her inside and went to upstairs to Tsuna's new room and stopped in front of the door

"Here you go, Tsunayoshi-kun… since we can't help you today, we will accompany you tomorrow and I hope you like your room… just call us if you need something and we better get going" Kairi said then pulled Natsu and Giotto's wrists while the two waved their hands at Tsuna. And that left Daniela with him

Daniela smiled at his brother and said "I hope you enjoy your stay here in school, Tsu-chan and your things are already inside… Just unpacked your things and rest" after that, she walked away

Tsuna just sighed at her sister's antics, he knew that Daniela doesn't want to help him especially when it comes to unpacking things.

Tsuna opened the door to his new room and walked inside to look around.

There was a sofa, a Television set, two beds, two wardrobes,the wall was a light blue color, the floor was colored in white, there were two doors on the opposite side of the room, there were also a kitchen, a fridge, a table with 2 chairs as if you live in an apartment. There was also a sliding door with 2 white curtains that led towards the terrace and you can see the buildings outside.

After his sight-seeing in the room, he saw his things and starts unpacking his things and so on and so forth.

After 3 hours of unpacking, Tsuna lays down to his bed and looked at the ceiling. He was curious about his "roommate" that he can't sleep.

While Tsuna was spacing out, he didn't noticed a certain figure standing in front of the door with an evil aura and killing intent.

"You dare to enter this room without my permission, herbivore"

At that, Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the intruder and he saw Hibari glaring at him. Tsuna gulped while thinking

'What should I do?'

"U-umm… Hanazawa-senpai said that t-this w-will be m-my r-room" Tsuna said while shaking in fear

Hibari just glared at Tsuna and walked towards the bathroom and shuts it hard.

Tsuna sighed in relief that he survived for tonight

Oh Tsuna you thought too soon…

Then the door opened and Hibari walked outside while wearing a black pajamas and walked towards his bed but stopped when he felt that the herbivore stared at him so he glared at Tsuna who squeaked and covered himself with a blanket.

Hibari then laydown on his bed but before he went to sleep

"If you wake me up, I'll bite you to death" then he went off to his sleep

Tsuna wa shaking in fear while covered with blanket. He can't sleep at all so he uncovered himself from the blanket and got up from his bed and walked towards the sliding door and looked outside

He's so desperate to drop out of this school for some reason but he couldn't…

'I hope I can survive for 6 years…' Tsuna thought while looking at the night sky with full of stars

He didn't notice a figure that was standing on the wall, smirking at him and walked away.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Gomenasai for not updating… I've been busy with school and other things…

But now I can update … But don't expect that I can update fast ^^

And thank you to those who reviewed and read my fanfics so far~

Tsuna: I'm glad you update, Nikki-san~ -smiles-

Me: yeah -chuckles-

Tsuna: -looks at the readers with puppy-dog eyes- Please review so that Nikki-san can continue this fic~

Me: ^/^

Giotto: -hugs Tsuna- so cute~!

Hibari: *growls*

Me: Hibari, Christmas is here so you better behave like a good boy…. Uh oh! -runs away from Hibari-

Hibari: -chases after me-

Tsuna & Giotto: Please vote on the poll on her account and please read and review and advance Merry Christmas~~ -waves-


	4. Meet the SC Members and an Accident

Hello again~, Long time no see. :) It's almost a year since I updated. I got busy at school and as you can see, I'm a graduating student so I kinda need to do my best so I could graduate. I'm really sorry for not updating. And I also keep thinking if I should still continue writing or not. Especially after what had happened these past few months (If you guys know what I mean at that time). I know that sorry won't change anything so… I will do my best to update with whatever I can. And as promised, I won't discontinued my fics just for those reasons. Hope you still read my fics. Also thank you for those who read and reviewed my fics so far. I really, really appreciate that.

Disclaimers: I don't own KHR or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meet the Student Council members and an accident.<strong>

Tsuna woke up earlier than he usually does and looked at the digital clock that reads "06:30 am". He sighed and got up from his bed and slowly glanced at the other side of the wall where another bed was placed and occupied by the other person who is sleeping. He walked to his closet to grab his school uniform and walked towards the bathroom to take a bath.

After 10 minutes, he walked out of the bathroom wearing his uniform and went to the kitchen to cook something for breakfast.

While Tsuna started cooking, he didn't notice a certain figure leaning to the wall while watching his every movement.

Hibari then walked to Tsuna's place and whispered in his ear…

"What are you doing, herbivore?"

Tsuna shrieked and looked at Hibari in fear and surprise.

"H-Hibari-san, I-I'm cooking breakfast for us..." he smiled nervously at Hibari.

Hibari ignored him and walked towards the table and sits on a chair, waiting for the food.

Tsuna just stood there, shocked that he didn't notice that the food he was cooking was almost burning when Hibari told him that the food was burning. So Tsuna moved clumsily but not enough to break some plates or burned himself.

Tsuna's done cooking and places the food on the table (A/N: the foods are all Japanese cuisine since that's the only cuisine Tsuna knows).

They ate in silence, no one spoke, no one tries to break the ice until Tsuna spoke…

"H-Hibari-san, why do you always call people "herbivore"?"

Hibari didn't answer, he just continued to eat while Tsuna on the other hand, feeling disappointed by being ignored so he continued to eat in silence.

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast, Tsuna prepared his things for his first day in school. His siblings asked him to go to the office (school office) so they will guide him to his homeroom and talked to his teacher a few things.<p>

Tsuna was walking out of the dorm and towards the school building when he bumped into something or perhaps... someone.

"You Bastard, look where you are going!"

Tsuna shrieked in fear and bowed his head to apologize and the person he bumped into just snorted and walked away.

Tsuna sighed in relief because he got spared then started walking again to the school building while in deep thoughts and before he knew it, he's already at the front of the school that he didn't notice a certain girl standing in front of him in amusement.

"If you keep thinking like that, you might bump into the wall, Tsunayoshi-kun"

And that snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts and looked at the person in front of him and that person was none other than Kairi Hanazawa.

"Hanazawa-senpai, what are you doing here? I thought you're at the meeting today…"

Kairi smiled and replied "Your brother wants me to accompany you to your homeroom and I'm holding your schedules at the moment" after what she said, she showed him a piece of paper (his schedules)

"It seems like you will able to see Natsu since most of schedules you have were the same as Natsu. And sorry about your brother's words yesterday. He shouldn't have told you that you have to go the office again when he can just grab your schedules." Kairi smiled again.

Kairi could see that Tsuna was happy, based from his face being radiant all of a sudden. Kairi couldn't help but laughed silently.

'Tsunayoshi-kun never seized to amuse me' she chuckled mentally.

'I will see Natsu most of the classes, I'm so happy' he sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah… Tsuna, we should go to your class. Your room is in the west wing and it's a long walk, we should start walking. You can ask something while walking." Kairi smiled and started walking, almost leaving Tsuna behind.

Tsuna jerked out of his thoughts and ran towards Kairi without tripping (a miracle).

While Tsuna continues to walk beside Kairi, Kairi started looking at Tsuna while in deep thoughts

'Tsunayoshi Sawada that I know from 13 years ago grew so fast. It's like it's only a few months that I didn't see this young boy beside me. I wonder if he still remembers his first love' She thought then looked away from Tsuna then walks to his homeroom. Tsuna stopped walking and stood in front of his homeroom door then looked at Kairi

"Hanazawa-senpai, are you sure this is my homeroom?"

Kairi smiled and said "I'm sure, your brother told me. So no need to worry and I assure you that your twin is already in there" She looked at the door and knocked three times and opened the door to see a lady in her mid-20's with a tattoo under her left eye and has a black-green hair. She looked at Kairi and smiled

"Is there a problem, Hanazawa-chan? Or are you here for Natsu-kun?"

Kairi shook her head and said "There's a new student that arrived yesterday and the Chairman and Giotto asked me to send him here, Aria-sensei"

Aria smiled and noticed Tsuna hiding behind Kairi "is he the one, Hanazawa-chan?"

Kairi looked behind her and looked back at Aria and nodded her head "Si, Aria-sensei"

Aria then looked again at Tsuna and smiled "Hello there, what's your name?"

Tsuna being the shy person he was, stuttered "M-My name is…T-Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

Aria chuckled at his stuttering and said "No need to be shy, Tsunayoshi-kun. " She then looked at Kairi and said "I will handle Tsunayoshi-kun in your place, Hanazawa-chan. I assure you that he will be in good hands."

Kairi nodded in understanding and faced Tsuna.

"Tsuna, everything will be okay… so no need to be scared. We will see each other at lunch along with your brothers and sister, okay?"

Tsuna nodded his head and faced Aria who was smiling with sincerity while Kairi nodded to her and left the room and went to her class.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, please wait here outside and you can come in when it's your cue"

Tsuna nodded his head and stands still outside while Aria walked back to her desk and faced her students. She cleared her throat to get her students' attention.

"Everyone, we will be having a new student that will join us today. He came from Japan and received an invitation via his siblings. So I would like all of you to be nice to him, okay?"

Everyone in the classroom including Natsu chorused "Si~!"

Aria smiled then faced Tsuna who was still outside the room. She gestured for him to come inside while Tsuna on the other hand, obliged to the gesture and walked inside the classroom until he's beside his teacher and faced his new classmates.

Aria again faced her students and smiled then she turned around to face the board with a chalk on her hand and wrote Tsuna's name on the board.

After writing his name on the board, Aria turned around to face her students with a smile and said "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He's from Japan and hopefully that all of you will be nice to him." She then gestured to Tsuna to introduce himself which Tsuna obliged to do.

Tsuna bowed and introduce himself "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada from Japan, nice to meet you all." Then he looked at his classmates and saw their reaction which he didn't expected at all. Same goes for Natsu.

"Kyaaa~! He's so cute~~!" a girl exclaimed.

"He looks like Natsu-kun~!" another girl said.

"But he looks like a girl." A boy said.

"Ne, ne? Do you have a girlfriend?" a girl asked.

Of all the things that Tsuna could response was "Eh?

But before Tsuna could answer, Aria interrupted and told them to calm down and asked Tsuna questions later. Aria then pointed his sit at the 3rd column and at the middle where he will be sitting next to a cute brunette named Sasagawa Kyoko.

Tsuna walked towards the seat that was assigned to him and was about to sit when he saw the girl beside him smiled cutely which made him blushed for no reason.

And this action was noticed by his twin, Natsu and Tsuna could feel his twin smirked at him in amusement.

Tsuna looked at his brother and he was right that his brother was smirking. But before he could say anything, Aria asked him to sit so that she could start lecturing which Tsuna obliged then he looked at the window and was deep in thoughts about how far he could survive in this school.

(Break Line)

It was break time now and the Sawada Twins were now walking in the hallways while everybody were looking at them and some whispers were heard but the twins ignored them.

The kept walking until they reached the cafeteria in which Giotto asked them to go where. When they reached the cafeteria and entered, Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise at how large the cafeteria were and the number of students eating inside the cafeteria*. Natsu looked at him smugly and told him that the cafeteria was popular with its dishes especially dishes from Japan in which Tsuna smiled delightfully since he can still eat Japanese foods even though he's in Italy. The twins made their way to the counter to order then after ordering, they walked away from the counter to find some seat but before the could do that, someone covered their eyes then whispered to their ears at the same time.

"Guess who we are?" It was a girl and a boy's voice so it's kinda obvious now and they guessed it in unison.

"Daniela-nee and Giotto-nii" and their eyes were uncovered and saw Daniela pouting and Giotto smiling at them.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting for the two of you." Giotto said with a smile of sincerity.

They all walked to where the others were and Tsuna felt like he was out of place so he kept quiet while the others were talking. Giotto noticed this and patted Tsuna's shoulder and told him that everything will be okay and that he should interact with them. Natsu pushed Tsuna towards them and introduced him to the others that which turned out to be the members of the Student Council**

Daniela first introduced the High School Students who were a part of the Student council, one by one.

First, Luce Di Giglionero is a second year high school student. She is the President of the Student Council in the High School Department and Secretary of the Student Council in the Whole School. She wears a black trouser with gold at the edge and a white blouse with black bowtie and a gold skirt that reaches her knees. She also had tattoo under her left eye like Aria-sensei, her hair is a short bob-cut with a long-tailed hair in the middle at her back and always smiling. Some people said that she is kinda sadistic and loves to torture people but only a few people knew about her. In truth, she is a kind and caring person who loves taking care of kids, like the other members of the council. She is also the oldest in the group so it's understandable. But don't get involved yourselves with her, especially when she's in bad mood. You might not see the next day.

Next, Reborn is also a second year high school student and classmate of Luce. He is the Vice President of the Student Council in the High School Department and the 2nd year high school representative in the Student Council in the whole school. And like Luce, he wears a black trouser with gold at the edge and a white polo but with black necktie and a pair of gold-checkered pants. He always wore a black fedora with his pet chameleon named "Leon" and always carrying a gun and the weird thing is its color green with black and has a curly sideburns. He is one heck of a sadist and one of the hottest guys in school and there was a rumor that he had four girlfriends and dating them at the same time. You also don't want to messed up with him for he can do anything just to erase you from the surface of the Earth. He is over protective when it comes to his friends but he doesn't show it. Some people said that he is scared at Luce for some reasons.

Then, there's G or Giovanni Tempesta (a/n: can't think of a name for G.). He is a third year Middle school student like Giotto. He is the Secretary of the Student Council in Middle School Department and 3rd year middle school representative in the Student Council in the whole school. He wears a black trouser with color blue at the edge, white polo with blue necktie and a pair of blue-checkered pants. He has a tattoo on his right face to his neck. His hair was colored red. He is a very caring person despite his looks but he, like Reborn and Giotto is one of the hottest guys in school and he was titled as "The Rebel" since he always smokes.

Last but not the least, Alaude Brouiller is the Vice Chairman in the most aloof committee in the school "Disciplinary Committee" alongside Hibari Kyoya***. He is also a third year in Middle School like Giotto and G. He is a student came from France due to a student program. They said that he is an aloof person like Hibari but he's more matured and more considerate than Hibari. Only a few people have his respect for them, like Giotto who he had fought with when they were both forced to stay together in a room for a week. He is also an over-protective person when it comes to his friends. There is also rumor about him and Natsu being together which he told them that the rumor was false via chasing after them with a pair of handcuffs.

After the introduction, they all sit down and started to eat in a peaceful silence. They all noticed that all the people in the cafeteria started chatting with each other and some others squealed. All of them just sighed while Tsuna sweat-dropped and Luce chuckling in amusement.

After eating their food, Luce and Reborn were the first ones to stand up and excused themselves because there's a meeting in the Council of the High School Department. The others nodded to them and said "see you later" and Tsuna smiled at them and said "Let's meet again, senpai-tachi" which made Luce smiled and Reborn smirked at his adorableness.

When the two left, the others stood up as well and toured Tsuna around the school while Alaude glaring at the students who were noisy and running around the hallways in which made the students gulped and stopped in fear.

Giotto then told Alaude to loosen up a bit and Natsu was laughing at them while Tsuna who had been wondering, asked a question.

"Where's Hanazawa-senpai? I thought she will be eating with us."

Natsu then told Tsuna "Hanazawa-senpai is busy at the moment. If you think that it is unfair then blame Giotto-nii for making Hanazawa-senpai work hard and not him."

Tsuna then looked at Giotto and scolded him like their mother "Gio-nii, you should help Hanazawa-senpai. You're a gentleman, right? You should help a girl and Hanazawa-senpai is also a girl like anyone else."

Giotto sighed while Natsu and Daniela chuckled in amusement, G smirking and Alaude saying "How pathetic, being scolded by his younger brother" with a sigh.

Giotto then looked at Tsuna and said "Okay, if you say so…" he then looked at his sister and the other twin and said "Take care of Tsuna, okay?" in which he received an answer "We will." Then Giotto excused himself. G and Alaude also excused themselves because they need to do something.

After the senior trio left, Natsu and Daniela tour guided Tsuna everywhere, Tennis court, Auditorium, Green House, Track and Field and so on.

And before they could go back to the dorm, they passed by the baseball field. They saw a certain silver-haired guy who was walking around and they noticed that some ball from baseball field was flying towards the guy. And before the two could react, Tsuna made his move and ran towards the guy and pushed him aside and the ball hit him instead on the head and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Daniela and Natsu's eyes were widened in shock and shouted in unison.

"TSUNAYOSHI/TSUNA!"

* * *

><p>AN: Here you have it~ Hope you like this chapter :) Please read and review~ *bows*

And I know that not all the characters are introduced here but as the story goes on, you'll see what kind of people the others were. Like Kairi, Daniela and Natsu. And some other characters too.

Glossary (*)

* = The Cafeteria is really big (maybe the same in Ouran but a bit larger) and the dishes are world class. They have many cuisines like Japanese, Chinese, Italian, French and a lot more.

** = The Student Council in this story has two departments, one is the Middle school Student Council and High School Student Council. These two have the same goals but a little different because the Middle School Student Council has the goals of making the Middle school students enjoy their lives in school whilst the High School Student Council serves to discipline the High School Students before graduating and to master their studies for their dream and goals in life.

*** = Disciplinary Committee is different from the Student Council, especially with their goals and system. They discipline all the students to behave like students, preventing a ruckus between students and some others. They also serve in the Student Council as guards when having a meeting. They're like the collaboration or brother/sister group of Student Council.


End file.
